A number of devices have been proposed to provide stable holding means for a utensil placed on a surface the utensil being of the type such as a plate, tray, bowl, cup or other container and securing or at least inhibiting movement of the utensil relative to the surface. For example, DE19933907 is directed to a reversible drink vessel mat for gripping a vessel bottom via a sucker. An example given is for a re-usable beer mat, in which the mat is fitted with claws or adhesive film on the underside and with a sucker on the top side to grip the bottom of the glass. A disadvantage of this device is that because the mat is fixed to a surface, and provides a holding action by virtue of the sucker to a beer glass, the user may have great difficulty in prising the beer glass free from the device without causing any spillage of the beverage from the glass. Furthermore, the mat is not easily removable and may cause damage to the surface to which it is adhered.
A further example is disclosed in WO01/34004 which is directed to an infant utensil having a twist lock coupling to a base. The base can include a suction cup which can be attached to a table. A disadvantage of this device is that of the twist lock coupling is complex and difficult to operate and clean.